Dream
Dream is one of the Endless and the older sibling of Delirium while being the younger sibling of Death. Like his siblings, Dream is neither a living being, nor a god. He is the anthropomorphic personification of an abstract concept, in Dream's case, dreams or the act of dreaming itself. When the first living thing in the universe dreamt, he was born, and as long as something in the universe dreams, he will continue to exist. Appearance Morpheus usually appears as a tall, thin man with bone-white skin, black hair, and two stars in place of eyes. Most often they are silver, blue, or white, but when he becomes angered, they have been shown to turn red. Other than that, his true physical form is unknown as he appears as whomever is viewing him expects him to appear; a Martian sees him as a disembodied energy being, a cat sees him as a cat, humans see him as human and so on. To modern humans he is a tall, thin, pale skinned, dark haired goth, which many have pointed out being similar in appearance to the lead singer of The Cure, Robert Smith. Personality Despite being benevolent, Dream is sometimes slow to understand humor, occasionally insensitive, often self-obsessed, and very slow to forgive a slight. According to Death, he has a long history of failed relationships which would explain why he reacts negatively to romantic relationships. Rick Sanchez states that Dream is just that "one emo kid in the family who is sad about everything because he can't even fix himself up when he's got plenty of chances to do so." Bill Cipher states that "he's stuffy, stupid, and thinks he knows everything, and there's just something about him that gets on my nerves". A statement shared with Desire who is one of the Endless and his own sibling. It is implied that before his imprisonment he was crueler and more blind to his flaws. Dream is constantly aware of his responsibilities, both to other people and to his territory, and is detailed and exacting in their fulfillment. According to Tad Strange, of all the Endless, save perhaps Destiny, "he is most conscious of his responsibilities, the most meticulous in their execution." He shares a close, reciprocal bond of dependence and trust with his elder sister, Death. He consistently strives for understanding of himself and of the other Endless, but is ultimately defeated by his inability to accept change. Powers and Abilities Given that he is one of the Endless, Dream is among the most powerful beings in existence. Dream is both the lord and personification of all dreams and stories, and all that is not in reality (which, in turn, Dream may define by his existence). He possesses absolute control over sleep, dreams, nightmares, and even insomnia. *'Shape-Shifting:' Morpheus could completely alter his physical appearance in order to appear to lesser beings in a guise that they could comprehend. *'Illusion Casting:' His illusions are real enough to the point where they can be physically interacted with by other beings, as dreams and reality are far closer to one another than most realize. This also includes nightmares sent as a punishment. *'Teleportation: '''He can travel instantly anywhere in the mortal realm that people dream, and, so long as he shows proper respect, he can easily enter and transit most magical realms too. *'Immortality:' As the personification of all dreams in the universe, Dream is both ageless and immortal. He will continue to exist so long as one sentient being is capable of dreaming. Being an Endless, Dream can only be hurt by means that he allows. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Since he is an Endless, and one that personifies all of dreams and stories, Dream is inconceivably powerful and can practically do anything, however, he is not as strong as Death and Destiny, both of whom are his older siblings, and Lucifer. Inside his realm the Dreaming, he can effortlessly alter reality on a universal scale. He can create objects and entities to follow his every command. The Dream landscape and weather can also change simply by his current mood, and he also controls all the dreams within it. *'Dream Conjuring:''' He is capable of summoning dreams, stories, and ideas and send them into the minds of others. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:The Sandman